With or Without You
by fliptheswitch
Summary: A new mutant is commissioned by the Shredder to get close to the turtles. She is to learn about them and report back to the Foot. But the plan may go as it should as she begins to have feelings for one of them that are a bit more than professional. This is my first fan fiction ever! I apologize if it's bad. I'm still learning how to be a great writer!
1. Chapter 1

The hideout was dark. The Shredder sat in his chair waiting for his visitor to come in. His men had searched long and hard to find her. She was sly and tricky; very easy to lose. But the Foot had actually pulled through for him. She had been captured. She was in his possession. The door slammed open as the mutant was dragged in. The Shredder smiled.

"Ah. There you are. I've been expecting you." His voice was deep and intimidating. It did not affect the mutant. Her smile chilled even the most courageous of his soldiers.

"Hello, Shredder. I would have to guess that you want something from me? I mean, why else would you have a group of big bad men sent out to capture a poor, innocent girl like me?"

"I think we both know you are far from innocent."

She smiled again. For this she was proud. "You got me."

The Shredder began to pace. "I have heard that you are one of the best bounty hunters around. Am I correct?"

"There are many who would agree with you." She glanced off to the side. There was another girl standing there watching their conversation. She was the one who captured her. She looked back to the Shredder. "Please, go on. Flatter me some more. I love it."

The Shredder looked down at her. "Hmph. I hear you observe your enemy quite well. You learn about them before you gain their trust. You become their best friend while becoming their worst enemy. You are cunning and tricky. Truly evil."

"So you know how I work, too. Looks like somebody did their research. I hope this is actually going somewhere. If it isn't and you just brought me here to tell me what I already know then I'll just be on my way." The Foot released their grip on her and she stood up to leave. She took only a few steps before Shredder was standing directly in front of her. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I do in fact have a job for you." He began to walk back to his seat. The mutant stayed facing the same direction. " I need you to enter into the trust circle of four certain brothers in this city. They are mutant turtles and, more importantly, the sons of my enemy. He is a mutant rat. How fitting. I want you to learn about them and find out where they live. Then, you are to return to me and tell me so I can go and kill the five of them myself."

Without turning around the mutant spoke to him. "What's in it for me?"

The Shredder laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

A soldier came with a sack to the mutant. She took it and opened it. Golden light spilled forth from the gold and jewels within.

"I heard you preferred these types of things over actual currency."

She turned to smile at him. "They do catch my fancy. But, you'll need a lot more than this to get me interested."

"Don't worry. I'll give you the rest _after_ the turtles and the rat are dead."

Her smile changed from a happy one to a sly one. "I will see that it is done."

"Good. Then I expect tomorrow to see so-"

"On one condition," she butted in. "I work by my own terms and at my own pace. You will not interfere with my work and you will not rush me. These sort of things take time."

The Shredder thought for a second. This girl is suspicious. Can she really be trusted? He came to a conclusion. "Fine. I will allow it. But, you must keep a log on your computer and you must write in what you have discovered for that day. I will be able to access the log and see your progress. If you do not complete it one day, I will have my soldiers sent for you and you will have to answer to me. Understood?"

Again, the mutants teeth flashed across her face. "Crystal, sir."

"Good. Karai, my daughter, will escort you to your room."

The mutant immediately looked to the girl who captured her as she stepped forth. So her name was Karai. She would have a special place on the mutant's hit list. The two left together and deeper into the lair. They walked in silence till they arrived at the room. Karai was the first to speak.

"So, here it is."

"Thanks a lot." The mutant said it with the utmost contempt.

"I must tell you that when you go meet the turtles, the blue one is mine."

"Oh? And what does that mean? Are you two lovers? Or do you want to be the one to kill him?"

Karai grinned. "Maybe a little of both."

"Well, I guess I'll have to remember that, won't I."

"Tomorrow, we are going to raid a few buildings with the Kraang. Care to join? I'm sure the turtles will be there."

"The Kraang?"

"They're an alien race. You'll see tomorrow if you go."

"I guess I can find a time to fit it in my schedule."

"Good. Then get a good night's sleep."

"Thanks. You too."

Karai left the room and shut the door. The mutant immediately began writing in a notepad. She wrote down everything she knew about Karai and the Shredder so far.

Name: Shredder

Enemies: Rat mutant and the Turtles

Relationships: Daughter named Karai

Name: Karai

Enemies: The turtles

Relationships: The blue turtle

She smiled. Everything was going to be perfect. The day starts with a sunrise. And this, this was her sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was still. New York City was singing its old song of cars and conversations. The city that never sleeps never takes a day off. The turtles were running along the rooftops searching for crimes in progress. Tonight was a slow night.

They stopped and Michelangelo was the first to pipe up. "Why is tonight so boooring."

"Sorry Mikey," Leonardo said. "I guess no one feels like being bad tonight."

"Great choice of words there, fearless." Raphael was just as bored as Mikey. "That didn't sound nerdy or anything."

"Well, I can tell you that tonight is definitely not a full moon." Donatello was staring up into the sky.

"Speaking of nerds, what's that supposed to mean?" the red clad turtle commented.

"Well, on nights that have full moons, it is thought that people act a little...well, crazier than usual."

"Huh. Well isn't that interesting. Now I have a valid reason for beatin' up Mikey those days." Raph slammed his fist into his open palm. Mikey backed away cautiously.

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Yeah, well I don't know if you couldn't tell, but I'm not very nice."

"Neither is your face."

"Why you little shit. Come here!"

Leonardo stepped in. "Wait, wait, wait. This is no time to be fighting! We are on a mission and we can't be dawdling when there's people to save!"

"If only there were some Kraang to bash." Raph seemed to care more about his hit list than his saved lives list.

"Well, actually," Donatello butted in, "I think someone just broke into that bank over there."

Leonardo was shocked. "What? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, because I just love watching people commit crimes." His sarcasm was biting. "It just happened now! Sorry I couldn't see into the future so we could be there by now."

"Whatever. Let's go turtles!" The four went running towards the bank as quick as they could. When they arrived, they found the Kraang inside.

"Finally! Something for me to punch around!" Raphael was eager to start the fight.

"Wait. Why are the Kraang breaking into a bank? They don't need the money." Everything about this matter was suspicious to Donatello.

"Look! It's Karai!" Leonardo was the first one to spot her standing in the rafters.

"Why, hello turtles. It's been too long, hasn't it." Karai's dark voice chilled the turtles down to the bone.

"What are you doing here Karai?" Once again, everything had shifted to be just between Karai and Leonardo.

"Oh, just having a nice night out on the town with my new friend. I promised her we'd go shopping together and everyone knows you need money to go shopping."

"New friend? Who? The Kraang? How can you even tell one is a girl?"

"Not them, you idiot! Her!"

At that moment, the bank's safe exploded and out of the smoke flew a white fox. She landed just a few feet from the turtles and immediately went to work.

"Whoa. She's hot." Raphael could barely contain himself.

The fox lunged forward and kicked Raphael in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Leonardo came running at her. He ripped his katanas from their sheaths and slashed at her. She easily dodged his blades. She jumped over his head and kicked him in his shell. He flew into Raph who had just gotten to his feet. Too easy.

"Alright, Kraang. Let's move out!" Karai barked from the rafters.

"Quick, Raph! We can't let them get away!" Leo was determined to stop Karai at all means possible.

As Leo and Raph went after the Kraang and Karai, the fox's battle raged on.

Mikey came up next. He hoped the extravagant swingings of his nunchuks would confuse the fox. When he thought he saw his chance, he swung. Mikey did not expect her to catch it so easily. She pulled on the weapon and brought Mikey into her arms. She easily tossed him into his brothers. They weren't very good at fighting, were they? Now there was only one left: Donatello. She had been running her defense tonight for too long. It was time to switch to offense. She ran at Donnie and she kicked and punched, but he blocked her attacks with his staff. The others had taken an offensive stance and had been beaten badly. His only hope was a defensive stance for now. Each strike was getting stronger and stronger. He knew he had to attack before the fox broke through.

She saw the attack coming. He tried to use his staff to sweep her feet out from under her, but she was too quick. She lunged at him with her mouth open, ready to sink her teeth into him. But Donnie was quick. He brought his staff up and held it against her. The power of the tackle brought them to the ground. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes.

Purple.

Purple.

The color the turtle wore on his mask was the same color as the fur that surrounded the fox's eyes.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Karai was calling for a retreat. The fox looked back, then leaped off of the turtle. She ran towards the entrance to the bank. She stopped just inside of it and turned around.

"By the way, wonder boy," she started.

"What is it, hot stuff?" Raph answered.

"Not you! The purple one!" The turtles all turned to look at Donnie. "The name's Alopex." And with that, she was gone.

"What was that all about?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know." Donnie was just as confused as everyone else. Who was Alopex, and why did she tell Donatello her name. More importantly, the Kraang had made off with the money and the police were on their way. The sound of their sirens told them it was time for them to leave. As they made their way back home, Donatello decided that it was a question best put off until tomorrow.


End file.
